


The Father of French Photography

by endofnight



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, not sad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofnight/pseuds/endofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire wasn't about disappointment. He was about pleasure, in all things. If this meant keeping his enormous wealth of knowledge to himself, so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Father of French Photography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handahbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handahbear/gifts).



> I don't know.

Grantaire was a smart man, though it wasn't a skill he often shared. It was easier, he had discovered on his meanderings through the vineyard of life, to go with what people thought of him. Best to work to their opinions. If you gave them a standard, you could give them disappointment. 

Grantaire wasn't about disappointment. He was about pleasure, in all things. If this meant keeping his enormous wealth of knowledge to himself, so be it. 

He stared at the person in front of him. He was not a judgmental man by nature--giving the broken idealist inside of him over to cynicism was easier when you just assumed the worst of people. 

His lightning-spark eyes narrowed as he watched the gears of the other man's adept mind begin to rotate. He could see the snap of panic in the cloudy eyes that caught his. The man's breath caught; he swallowed; he opened his mouth to speak. 

"Who is...Édouard Baldus?"

"HA!" Grantaire crowed, pointing the neck of his bottle at the television as the buzzer sounded. "You stupid bastard, it's Louis Daguerre!"

The answer was repeated by the host a mere second after Grantaire's outburst. He smirked, sipping his wine.

 


End file.
